Thel 'Vadam
Thel 'Vadam, llamado El Inquisidor, o Thel 'Vadamee, es un Sangheili distinguido, antagonista de Halo 2 (después aliado conforme pase la historia) y aliado protagonista de Halo 3. Al inicio de su carrera con el Covenant sirvió como Comandante Supremo de la Flota de Justicia Particular. Después de la destrucción de Instalación 04 fue despojado de su rango por los Profetas jerarcas. Entonces acepto la posición de Inquisidor para compensar su fracaso, Su frase favorita es: "Fue muy fácil"'' ("Were it so easy"), Su verdadero nombre fue revelado en la novela ''Halo: The Cole Protocol. Biografía 'Carrera Militar' thumb|left|150px|El Supremo Comandante en el Seeker of Truth. Antes de convertirse en Inquisidor Nació el 10 de diciembre de 2485, y sus padres lo incorporaron al ejército Covenant. Obtuvo el titulo Kaidon mediante el voto por los ancianos. La vida de Thel como Kaidon era importante para la familia Vadam, como iba a continuar con el reinado de Vadam. Durante este periodo, fue atacado por 3 Sangheili asesinos que empuñaban una espada de energía cada uno. Logró matar a los tres sin ser herido. Los Sangheili lograron asesinar a uno de los ancianos Vadam, Koida ´Vadam, por el intento de asesinar a Thel. Fue enviado a Charibdis IX, a participar en la batalla mientras era supervisado por el Profeta del Pesar. El y otros varios Sangheili abordaron una nave UNSC y Thel trató de llegar a la base de datos de navegación, pero había sido purgada antes de que saliera incluso abordo. Thel salió y fue testigo de la destrucción de la nave, antes de ser llamado al Sacrificio Infinito, donde se reunió con el Profeta del Pesar en persona. Fue enviado al sistema 23 Librae, para localizar la fuente de los comerciantes de armas, junto con el buque Jackal. Cuando llegó a Librae 23, su nave fue atacada, primero por fuerzas Jackals en los escombros, y luego abordó una nave de las fuerzas Jackals. Ordenó la destrucción del Infinito Sacrificio, en el que murieron todos los Jackals de embarque. Él, sin embargo, sobrevivió y fue capturado por fuerzas Jackals, junto con la mayoría de la tripulación del puente. Él y algunos otros de la tripulación del puente lograron escapar. Fueron a la superficie de Metisette, y capturaron al líder de los Jackals, Reth.thumb|Inquisidor en Halo Legends Él y su tripulación a continuación, abordaron una nave y Thel se encontró cara a cara con Jai-006, antes de luchar con él. Luego huyeron por el buque de las fuerzas de la UNSC, pero Thel y su tripulación quedaron y comandaron el Infiniti Booty. Tras la presentación de informes del fracaso en su misión, Zhar intento asesinar a los profetas al creer que ordenaban su ejecución, pero Thel activó su propia espada de energía y la llevó amargamente hacia Zhar y lo asesinó. En signo a su lealtad a los nobles jerarcas, le ofrecieron un lugar en La Flota Espacial de Justicia con el título de Supremo Comandante. 'Batalla de la Caída de Reach' Como Supremo Comandante de la Flota Justicia Particular, dirigió las victoriosas fuerzas Covenant en la Batalla de Reach. Cuando terminó la batalla y después de cristalizar el planeta y de desaparecer al resto de flotas del UNSC completamente incluyendo a Noble Seis, le ordenó a sus naves que persiguieran a la UNSC Pillar of Autumn a Instalación 04, sin saber que iban hacia el anillo. 'Batalla de la Instalación 04' Como dirigente de dicha flota, Thel 'Vadam coordinaba la tropa para la activación de la Instalación 04 y la derrota de el Demonio, ''mejor conocido como John-117. Primero le dieron mas importancia al anillo, buscaron el cartógrafo que les proporcionaría la ubicación de la Sala de Control. A causa de esto, se envió a una Flota liderada por Rtas 'Vadum hacia una zona pantanosa la cual tenía cautiva al Flood, a desconocimiento de Thel 'Vadam. Tras la liberación del Flood, su objetivo princial pasó a ser la eliminación de dicha amenaza, pero al ver que la Infestación era inminente, no tuvo otra opción más que huir del anillo. El Flood había invadido su nave y albergaba ya una Proto-Gravemind la cual los ayudaría a extenderse fuera del anillo. thumb|left|Thel 'Vadam apresado por un brute Rtas 'Vadum dirigió la nave hacia la estrella, para que así la Proto-Gravemind desapareciera. En un último acto de activar el anillo, se dio cuenta de que el ''Demonio planeaba destruir la instalación. Pero era demasiado tarde para actuar, la cuenta regresiva estaba en sus últimos segundos. Thel 'Vadam huyó del anillo y regresó a Gran Caridad, sin honor, fue juzgado y acusado de Herejía. 'Puesto de Inquisidor' thumb|Thel vadam apunto de recibir su armadura del inquisidor Como no pudo prevenir la destrucción del anillo y la captura de la Ascendant Justice por John-117 fue llamado ante el Sumo Concilio por Los Jerarcas para hablar de esos errores. La pérdida de la reliquia Forerunner que el Covenant consideraba "sagrado" dejó al Consejo inmóvil por su defenso y Thel 'Vadam fue despojado de su rango, e impuesto con la Marca de la Vergüenza y sentenciado a muerte. Seria colgado de sus extremidades y su cuerpo estaría parado en las calles de High Charity como ejemplo a otros pero los Profetas de Verdad y Piedad intervinieron y ofrecieron retirar la sentencia si se convertía en el nuevo Inquisidor. Sabiendo que convirtiéndose en Inquisidor se alejaría de la pena de muerte, también vio una oportunidad de redimirse, Thel 'Vadam acepto. Casualmente su armadura se asimila al Spartan Jerome-092 sin conocerse en ese tiempo, con un hombro derecho más grande que el otro. 'La Mina de Gas' thumb|150px|El inquisidor al comienzo de la misión Inquisidor La primera misión del Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam fue acabar con un alzamiento de Herejes en la Mina de Gas en la atmósfera de Threshold. Fue asistido por Rtas' Vadumee, junto con Elites Spec-Ops y Grunts Spec-Ops hasta unos laboratorios de investigación Forerunner. La operación fue complicada por el inesperado escape de Los Flood del complejo. Para evitar el escape de los herejes, el Inquisidor corto los cables de la estación de los cuales colgaba en lo mas alto, haciendo que la estación cayera. Entonces el Inquisidor asesinó personalmente al líder de los herejes, Sesa 'Refumee, antes de que pudiera escapar en un Seraph. El Inquisidor estaba confundido al descubrir que los herejes tuvieron la ayuda por un Oráculo. Con la opresión detenida, Tartarus extrajo al Inquisidor y al Oráculo en una Phantom. 'Batalla de la Zona de Cuarentena' ]] Después, el Inquisidor fue enviado a la Zona de Cuarentena en la Instalación 05 para recobrar un articulo requerido para activar Halo, el Indice de activación, pero no antes de atestiguar el reemplazo de los Guardias de Honor Elite con Guardias de Honor Brutes. Peleo hasta llegar a la Pared Centinela para desactivar el escudo de la Biblioteca, pero fue forzado a ir a pie a la Liberia, después tuvo la ayuda de los Spec-Ops restantes de Rtas 'Vadumee de nuevo. Eventualmente llegaron a una Góndola, en la cual el y los comandos llegaron a salvo a la librería, aunque fueron forzados a enfrentar a una resistencia Flood bien armada y a artefactos Forerunner (Centinelas,Ejecutores,etc). Los Comandos decidieron no acompañar al Inquisidor al Icono Sagrado para proteger a la Góndola, creyendo que era su única manera de escapar, aun con la Phantom de Tartarus presente. El Inquisidor procedió a la Librería, encontrando los restos de una batalla entre Marines y Formas de Combate Flood, y observo a la Comandante Miranda Keyes y al Sargento Johnson recogiendo al Indice de activación. Incapacito a Johnson, y desarmo a Keyes antes de que Tartarus y sus Brutes se unieran a la pelea, con Tartarus capturando a Keyes, y obteniendo el indice. Siguiendo las ordenes de los Profetas, Tartarus empujo a el Inquisidor fuera de la Plataforma del Indice con un empujón de su Puño de Rukt, pensando que este seria su muerte. 'Cuarto de Control de Instalación 05' En vez de ser asesinado por la caída, como se esperaba, el Inquisidor Thel Vadam fue rescatado y capturado en el aire por el Gravemind, la inteligencia central y Líder del Flood. Después de conocer a el Jefe Maestro (John-117), la causa de su desgracia, fue teletransportado por el Gravemind cerca del Cuarto de Control para evitar que Tartarus activara Halo. Descubriendo las consecuencias de la traición de los Profetas a los Elites, y la muerte de su gente por los Brutes, el Inquisidor se unió con una banda de comandos Spec Ops, menores, mayores, y un Zealot, al igual que con unos Hunters, para acabar con el campamento Brute en la superficie. Eventualmente, volvió a encontrar a Rtas 'Vadum, uniendo sus fuerzas para llegar a un Scarab. Cerca del Scarab, él y sus fuerzas lograron salvar a unos Marines de la UNSC de ejecución, incluyendo al Sargento Avery Junior Johnson. Johnson se puso voluntario para manejar el Scarab, y destruir la puerta del Cuarto de Control con el cañón del Scarab, mientras el Inquisidor lo cubría desde el aire en un Banshee. Él al igual que John-117 cae inconsciente debido al impacto del puño de Rukt de Tartarus y se encuentra Atrapado con el Gravemind y su enemigo John-117 que luego será su aliado. 'Batalla con Tartarus' Ganando la entrada al Cuarto de Control, y después de matar a varios Brutes, el Inquisidor llego con Tartarus, quien intentaba forzar a Miranda Keyes a activar La Instalación 05, junto con 343 Guilty Spark presente, al llegar el Thel 'Vadam le muestra la verdad a Tartarus preguntándole a 343 Guilty Spark. Inquisidor: Oráculo. ¿Cual es el propósito de Halo? Spark: En Conjunto, los siete... ...(Intervención de Tartarus y llegada de Johnson)... Inquisidor: Los anillos sagrados, ¿Qué son? Spark: Son armas de ultimo recurso, construidas por los Forerunner para eliminar a posibles huéspedes Flood, haciendo a los parásitos inofensivos. Inquisidor: ¿Y esos que hicieron los anillos?, ¿Qué le paso a los Forerunner? Spark: Después de agotar todas las habilidades estratégicas mis creadores activaron los anillos, ellos, junto con toda la vida existente a Tres Radios del Centro Galáctico, murieron, tal y como estaba previsto. ¿Quieres ver los datos relacionados?. thumb|300px|right|Vistazo mejor de la conversación sobre la realidad de los Halos Confrontado con la verdad de las mentiras y traición de los Jerarcas, Tartarus aun se quedo al lado de los Profetas, junto con su fanática creencia en el Gran Viaje, casi viendo la activación del Sistema Halo. Solo su muerte a las manos del Inquisidor le permitió a Keyes detener la activación a tiempo, aunque su apago activó un sistema de apoyo: el Arca. Entonces escapo de la infestada Instalación con los Humanos, Elites, Hunters y Grunts sobrevivientes. 'Reunión con el Jefe Maestro en la Tierra' thumb|150px|John-117 y el Inquisidor en las junglas de África. Al aterrizar en la Tierra con Johnson, se encuentran al Jefe Maestro quien también acababa de aterrizar en la Tierra. Tan pronto como el Jefe Maestro recupera la conciencia intenta matar al Inquisidor, pero Johnson lo previene diciéndole que se ha unido como aliado. Entonces asiste al Jefe Maestro a través de una Jungla Africana, guiándolo a través de esta a una plataforma donde son recogidos. Entonces ayuda al Jefe Maestro y a las otras fuerzas de la UNSC durante la defensa de una base de la UNSC, Nido del Cuervo. 'Batalla de Voi' thumb Después de dejar a John-117 en el ultimo vuelo desde Crow's Nest antes de ser destruida, se le reunió con el en el puerto después de que el Jefe asegura el camino a Voi del Covenant y empiezan a destruir parte de la maquinaria Covenant defendiendo el área del artefacto Forerunner. El Inquisidor asistió al Jefe y a las fuerzas UNSC restantes en destruir una batería anti-aérea crucial, apoyándolos mientras acababan con bodegas ocupadas por Covenant, eventualmente ayudándolos a destruir sus defensas y abrir un espacio en las defensas aéreas Covenant para permitir que las fuerzas navales atacaran el acorazado del Profeta de Verdad, que estaba estacionado sobre el artefacto. El ataque al acorazado no hizo daños visibles, sin evitar que el artefacto se activara. Una enorme esfera fue soltada sobre el artefacto activado, y para disgusto del Inquisidor, Verdad llevo su flota adentro. Pero antes de que Lord Hood pudiera consolidar la confundida resistencia humana, un crucero Covenant infestado de Flood salio de un túnel espacial, estrellándose en la ciudad e infestando una gran porción del continente Africano. left|thumb|268px|Thel 'Vadam en su grito de guerra El Inquisidor y el Jefe procedieron a cauterizar el área local de la infestación, peleando hasta llegar al crucero con el propósito de catastróficamente sobrecargar los motores de la nave para nivelar la ciudad antes de que la infestación saliera de control. Tuvieron la ayuda de los marinos aun no poseídos por el Flood, y eventualmente soldados de Choque de Operaciones Especiales Sangheili, liderados por el recientemente promovido Amo de Nave Rtas 'Vadum junto con su grupo de batalla bajo su comando. El Inquisidor ayudo al Jefe en hacer un camino al crucero, en el cual solo Jefe Maestro entro, recobrando un holoproyector conteniendo un fragmento de Cortana. 'Batalla del Arca' thumb|264px|Rostro de Thel 'VadameeDespués de que las fuerzas de la UNSC y los Separatistas se reagruparon, se movieron a través del portal creado por el Acorazado, llegando al Arca. El Inquisidor se unió al Jefe Maestro en la entrada del edificio del Cartógrafo local. Allí descubrieron la localización de Verdad, junto con la desafortunada defensa que activo del mismo Arca. Cuando el grupo fue atacado después de activar el Cartógrafo, el Inquisidor se unió a la batalla en los cielos, instruyendo al Jefe de seguir a 343 Guilty Spark a un lugar de extracción. Con el acorralamiento de la flota de Leales Covenant, el carguero de Rtas' Vadum se posiciono cerca de la Ciudadela del Arca preparándose para dar un golpe letal a la guarnición de Verdad, donde planeaba activar remotamente a los anillos. El Inquisidor dirigió a las fuerzas Sangheilli en un triple asalto en los generadores de escudo para desactivar la barrera alrededor de Verdad y la Ciudadela, thumb|252px|Thel 'Vadam en la ciudadeladesactivando al generador desde una consola en la punta de la torre. Después de que el Sargento Johnson fallo en desactivar el tercer generador debido a la resistencia Brute, el Inquisidor aterrizo a sus fuerzas en la tercer torre junto con el Jefe, para desactivar el generador final y con el, la barrera. Mientras Rtas 'Vadum maniobraba sobre la Ciudadela para "glasearla" junto con Verdad, High Charity salio del Túnel Espacial, estrellándose en el Arca. En su descenso a la superficie, High Charity saco un grupo de capsulas de infección que puso al carguero de 'Vadum fuera de servicio, y lleno al Arca de Flood. El Inquisidor dirigió a sus fuerzas en conjunto de los Marines para vaciar la tercer torre de Flood, con la ayuda del Jefe. Como método de seguridad, el Inquisidor llevo a un preocupado 343 Guilty Spark a investigar el daño hecho al Arca por el Flood, dejando a sus Sangheilli con el Jefe para seguir dentro de la Ciudadela. Después de que el Inquisidor entro en la Ciudadela, uniéndosele al Jefe en el puente a la Ciudadela con un 343 Guilty Spark distraído, el Flood se alió con ellos para alcanzar a Verdad y abortar la secuencia de disparo de Halo. Peleando a través de las ultimas fuerzas Leales de Verdad, los aliados del Inquisidor, el Jefe y el Inquisidor alcanzaron al Profeta de la Verdad, quien había sido infectado por el Flood. El jefe desactivo el Sistema Halo. 'La Muerte de Verdad' thumb|180px|Thel 'Vadam asesinando al Profeta de la Verdad El Inquisidor alcanzo a Verdad en el Cuarto de Control del Arca y después de una corta conversación, el Profeta hace una corta platica antes de ser ejecutado por la Espada de Energía del Inquisidor, finalmente teniendo su venganza por los crimenes de Verdad. Entonces el Jefe y el Inquisidor atestiguaron la traición del Gravemind con la abortación del disparo de los anillos. 'Destrucción de Gran Caridad y Muerte del Flood' Peleando de regreso por el camino en el que llegaron, los dos atestiguaron la construcción de una nueva Instalación 04, y planearon activarla. El Inquisidor, Johnson y Rtas 'Vadum evacuaron a todas las fuerzas Separatistas y de la UNSC del Arca. El Inquisidor, preocupado por el Jefe, quien fue a High Charity solo para rescatar a la I.A. Cortana, llego después del Jefe Maestro al lugar donde se estrello High Charity, usando un Lanzallamas NA4 que encontró para cubrir su escape en el momento que lo encontrara, cumpliendo su objetivo. thumb|151px|El Inquisidor. Los dos escaparon en un Pelican de High Charity, estrellándolo en el recientemente construido Halo, encontrándose con el Sargento Johnson y 343 Guilty Spark después de pelear contra numerosas formas Flood donde empezaron a infestar. Alcanzando el Cuarto de Control, el Monitor los traiciono al darse cuenta que activar el anillo lo destruiría y dañaría al Arca, ya que no estaba completamente construido. Entonces mato a Johnson en la batalla que surgió. El Inquisidor salio volando del cuarto, mientras que el Jefe Luchaba Con 343 Guilty Spark, Mientras Spark fue Destruido Thel y el Jefe se fueron en el Warthog de Johnson, cruzando a través de estructuras Forerunner usadas para construir el Halo, mientras eran atacados por mas Flood y los ahora enemigos Centinelas, y lograron llegar a la nave Forward Unto Ddawn, escapando del Arca y de Halo justo a tiempo. El Final de la Guerra Humano-Covenant y la Guerra Civil Sangheili El Portal colapso mientras la "Forward Unto Dawn" pasaba a través de este, y la parte trasera, conteniendo a John-117 y a Cortana, fue cortada y no pudo regresar a la Tierra. La parte frontal, conteniendo al Inquisidor, logro pasar y se estrello en el mar, donde fue rescatado. El Inquisidor estuvo presente en la dedicación del memorial a aquellos perdidos en la Guerra el 3 de marzo del 2553. Después de ser agradecido por el Almirante Terrence Hood por "quedarse a su lado hasta el final" diciendo "es difícil pensar que ha muerto", el Inquisidor, creyendo que no había muerto, respondió "fue muy fácil", esta linea también es su primer linea en Halo 3, diciéndola la segunda vez que ve al Jefe Maestro. El Inquisidor partió hacia Sanghelios abordo de la Shadow of Intent como Amo de la Nave, con Rtas 'Vadum. Poco después de llegar a su planeta hubo varios conflictos entre los elites, ya que Thel quería una alianza con los humanos, y otros Sangheilis no; iniciando una guerra civil en el planeta, en la cual el inquisidor dirigió a sus tropas con ayuda de la UNSC Infinity para hacerle frente a sus opositores logrando repeler a sus atacantes. Después de años de guerra contra los Brutes, el inquisidor buscó la manera de proteger a su pueblo y detener el conflicto con estos, para hacer frente al remanente Covenant, el cual aumentaba su poder e influencia; por lo que se estableció contacto con Lydus, uno de los pocos líderes Jiralhanae "razonables" para negociar. Se estableció un punto de encuentro con la UNSC (la cual le interesaba los recursos tecnológicos de los brutes, algo que el Inquisidor sabía) como intermediara, en donde se encontró con Terrence Hood. En medio de las negociaciones el Remanente Covenant atacó, el Inquisidor negó su participación en el ataque ayudando a repeler a sus atacantes, siendo superados en número y su trasporte destruido, el inquisidor se refugió en una instalación cercana con los Spartan-IV, sus tropas y Lydus para pensar en la manera de escapar al ataque. 'Charla con Jameson Locke' Tiempo después de que todo esto pasará, el SPARTAN-IV Jameson Locke, quien esta afiliado a la ONI, busco a Thel, él estaba buscando orientación sobre su objetivo y recurrió al Inquisidor para que le contará la historia de John-117, el Inquisidor comenzó a hablar sobre el Jefe Maestro, diciéndole sus cualidades y hazañas en el campo de batalla mientras le mostraba un vídeo de lo que era capaz de hacer, y le dijo al agente Locke que estuviera bien preparado. Se desconoce en que periodo de tiempo después de las negociaciones pasó todo esto. Combate El modelo del jugador para el Inquisidor es diferente del Jefe Maestro, solo por el reemplazo de la lampara del Jefe con un Camuflaje Activo, y que el Inquisidor sangra sangre morada en vez de roja. Debido a la anticuada armadura del Inquisidor, este camuflaje no dura por siempre, y el tiempo que se puede usar disminuye conforme a la dificultad. En Halo 3, aun tiene el Camuflaje Activo, pero solo se ilustra en la primera cinemática y para escapar de enemigos, pero el jugador 2 no lo puede activar. Tiene una lampara en su hombro izquierdo en Halo 3 que el jugador 2 si puede usar. thumb|left El Inquisidor tiene experiencia peleando, y se demuestra en su conocimiento de cada arma y vehículo. Sus armas mas usadas son el Rifle de Plasma, la Espada de Energía, y la Carabina Covenant. Pero si el Inquisidor esta siendo usado en Campaña Cooperativa, puede usar cualquier arma que escoja el jugador. El Rifle de Plasma, la espada y la carabina son armas que se usan al inicio del nivel. También, en Halo 2 el HUD del Inquisidor es de un color violáceo en vez de azul; en Halo 3 es Esmeralda y se presenta mas curvado que el del Jugador 1. Los Jugadores 3 y 4 tienen sus HUD igual de curveados ya que también son Elites. thumb|240px|Thel 'Vadam con un lanzallamas En Halo 3, el Inquisidor es un aliado muy útil (especialmente contra el Flood cuando usa su espada), pero cuando pelea por su cuenta en Heroico y Legendario, el Inquisidor NPC (Iniciales en inglés de Personaje No Jugable) muere muchas veces. Esto es porque hace cargas suicidas con su espada aun teniendo al enemigo muy lejos de el. Es mejor tener al Inquisidor NPC tan lejos del combate como se pueda, ya que si tienes encendido el Campaign Scoring y no quieres perder valiosos puntos por no cuidar al Inquisidor. No es aconsejable traicionarlo o matar a un aliado cerca de él ya que te empieza a disparar y si se enfurece saca su espada de energía y te matará de un solo zarpazo. Por otro lado, cuando el Inquisidor muere no se levantara a menos que no tenga enemigos cerca; al mismo tiempo de "resucitar" el tomara el arma que se encuentre mas cercana a el, sin importar de cual se trate. Actualmente existe una máscara para el avatar en la página de Xbox en el bazar de Xbox LIVE. Trivia *thumb|Thel 'Vadam como se muestra en el mas reciente cómic "Halo: Escalation"Las mandíbulas del Inquisidor de Halo 2 no estaban protegidas mientras que en Halo 3 si lo están. *En Halo Legends aparece más grande y con las mandíbulas llenas de dientes más grandes que los de un Sangheili común, lo que lo hace parecido a Ripa 'Moramee. *En Halo 3, al volverse enemigo tuyo (por traicionar compañeros), te mata de un solo disparo, incluso si tienes todos los escudos o la Invencibilidad. *En Halo 2 acabó con la vida de Tartarus (Brute); desde ese entonces el Inquisidor no ha vuelto a matar a ningún Brute de manera canónica. *Durante Halo 3, el Inquisidor te ayuda en algunas partes del juego, pero puedes hacer que él te ayude de una forma mejor si lo matas y le das alguna arma fuerte (Lanzacohetes, Cañón Brute, Cañón de Combustible, Láser Spartan, Rifles o incluso ametralladoras, Lanzallamas o Afuste de Misiles), claro que tienes que tener en cuenta que si lo matan perderá su arma, además de que no lo mates más de 1 vez, porque él te matara a ti. *Curiosamente, en los niveles de Halo 3 donde te acompañan mas élites, ellos de vez en cuando lanzarán Granadas de Plasma (y si traes la calavera Pillar activada te va mejor), pero el Inquisidor nunca lanzará por sí mismo granadas. Lista de Apariciones *Halo: First Strike (Primera Mención) *Halo 2 *Halo Graphic Novel **The Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor *Halo 3 *Halo: The Cole Protocol *Halo: Evolutions: Essential Tales of the Halo Universe **The Return **Wages of Sin **From the Office of the Dr. William Arthur Iqbal *Halo Legends **Orígenes *Halo: Glasslands *Halo: The Thursday War *Halo: Escalation *Halo 2 Anniversary Galería Arbiter.jpg|Thel 'Vadam con un rifle de plasma Inquisidor1.jpg|La armadura de inquisidor Inquisidor2.jpg|Thel 'Vadam con la armadura de inquisidor Thel_despojado_de_su_armadura.png|Thel siendo castigado Inquisidor4.jpg|Thel 'Vadam poniéndose el casco de inquisidor Inquisidor5.jpg|El inquisidor 180px-TruthDeath-large.jpg|Thel 'Vadam asesinando a verdad 250px-Marines with 'ol Arby.png|Thel 'Vadam con un lanzacohetes Arbiter-H3.png|Thel 'Vadam con una espada de energía Arbiter3.jpg|Thel 'Vadam caminando en Gran Caridad ArbiterRidge1-large.jpg|Thel 'Vadam peleando contra el Flood ArbiterRoar-large.jpg|Thel 'Vadam gritando después de matar a Verdad Arbiter kneel.png|Thel 'Vadam sin Armadura CouncilsScorn01.jpg|Thel 'Vadam como un Zealot, en un Juicio después de la Batalla en Alfa Halo H2-Arbiter-mausoleo.jpg|Thel 'Vadam convirtiéndose en Inquisidor H3ArbiterYell.jpg|Inquisidor gritando Inquisidor en combate.jpg|El inquisidor en la tierra Makzm.jpg|"Cambiamos un Villano por otro" Master Chief & The Arbiter.jpg|El Inquisidor con el Jefe The Arbiter by ATTACK1942.jpg|El Inquisidor en El nido de Cuervo Thel 'Vadamee-19362785.jpg|El Inquisidor de perfil 1.22.PNG|Llevado por los brutes Inquisitor03.jpg|El Inquisidor con Espada Arbiter02Inquisitor.jpg|Thel 'Vadam y John EspadaInquiJohn.jpg|John y el Inquisidor con Espadas FloodArby.jpg|Thel 'Vadam ante el Flood Inquisidor02.jpg|Thel 'Vadam y un perro si lo viste Inquisidor&Spartan-117.jpg|Thel 'Vadam y John en Gran Caridad Infectada Inquisitor02.jpg|Thel 'Vadam Halo 3 Halo-2--Gravemind.jpg|El inquisidor y el Jefe con Gramemid Gravemind holding Arbiter.jpg|El Inquisidor atrapado por Gramemid Inquisitor.jpg|Inquisidor en un lugar Flood Inquisitor04.jpg|Inquisidor en el Arca Inqusidor Y John.jpg|John y Thel 'Vadam cubriéndose InqusidorG.jpg|Thel 'Vadam Master_chief_y_el_inquisidor9.jpg|El primer encuentro del Jefe con el Inquisidor TopOfWreckage.jpg|Jefe Maestro con Thel' Vadam en el nivel Cortana 101.jpg|Figura del Inquisidor 102.jpeg|Figura del Inquisidor con camuflaje 21n.jpg|Figura de Thel Arbiter_wields_sword.jpg|Thel 'Vadam utilizando la Espada de Energía en Halo 2 Dos_arbys_son_mejor_que_uno.jpg|Un glitch de Halo 3 permite tener a dos Thel 'Vadam lokoo50.jpg|Thel en África lokoo13.jpg|Modelo del Inquisidor en Halo 2 Thel_vs_Kig-Yar.png|Thel 'Vadam asesinando a un Kig-Yar del Remanente Covenant en Halo: Escalation Copia de 23.png|Thel 'Vadam siendo salvado por la Spartan Sarah Palmer en Halo: Escalation Copia de 18.png|Thel 'Vadam en Halo: Escalation Opds.jpg|Thel 'Vadam con un lanzallamas Inquisidor h2a.jpg|Thel 'Vadam en Halo 2 Anniversary H2A_-_Arbiter_and_'Vadum.png|La conversación de Rtas 'Vadum y Thel 'Vadam como se ve en Halo 2 Anniversary en:Thel 'Vadam Categoría:Covenant Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Sangheili Categoría:Personajes del Covenant Categoría:Separatistas